Scorpion flower
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: [Yaoi, Omegaverse] [Spamano, Gerita y más] Lovino Vargas era un Omega con una suerte muy mala, un olor que hacia que todos sus potenciales pretendientes se alejaran y un hermano perfecto que a los nueve años encontró Alfa. Lovino era un Omega desesperado por encontrar marido.
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimers**—Los personajes de **Hetalia** no me pertenece, son propiedad de **Hidekaz Hiramuya**. Yo uso parte de estas ideas para la creación de esta historia sin intención de lucro. La Música utilizada a modo de referencia o contenida en este escrito le pertenece a sus autores, compositores y propietarios intelectuales.

**Notas—** Mi primer Omegaverse. ¡Qué emoción! La verdad es que esto lo hice entre un capítulo de **Random **y **Black Opera** porque desde hace mucho que quiero probar con el Omegaverse y de hecho ando cocinando un ScotUK con esta temática, pero para poder preparar el terreno decidí comenzar con parejas que aún no toco; El Gerita y el Spamano. Ambas me gustan pero no las trabajo mucho, así que traigo esto, aunque muy pequeño es hecho con amor.

**Advertencias—** Omegaverse (Ya saben, miembros gigantes, chicos con vaginas, Mpreg, temas medio escabrosos como la sumisión y humillación) Yaoi y Yuri (Aunque de este casi nada, lo necesitaba para hacer un poco más extenso el universo)

**Aclarciones—** Lucia (NyoRomano), Felicia (NyoVeneciano), Monika (NyoAlemania) Y alguna incoherencias que no supe explicar.

* * *

**Scorpion flower**

**Capitulo I.**

* * *

"_Maldigo el día, aclamo la noche, _

_Flor cultivada en tierras salvajes_

_En su corazón vacío, en el seno que alimenta_

_Flor usada en la oscuridad"_

* * *

Cuando Felicia fue comprometida con la Alfa Lucia, tuvo que decirle adiós a su amor de niñez, Monike, una imponente Alfa heredera de la casa Beilschmidt. Estaba un poco decepcionada por la decisión de su padre, pero él quería que al menos la siguiente generación tuviera sangre italiana. Lucia no era mala persona, tenía un carácter un poco difícil que la hacía insoportable hasta para ella misma. Cuando se enojaba despedía un hedor a terror que hacía que Felicia huyera asustada hasta su habitación y no quisiera salir. Las omegas eran muy sensibles al olor de las Alfas y a la inversa. Al instante que se le pasaba el coraje, Lucia podía oler el miedo de su mujer y corría a buscar algo para poder contentarla, ya sean flores o algún peluche bonito.

Se casaron cuando Felicia tenía solo dieciocho años. Era una edad apropiada a decir verdad, pero ella no se sentía del todo segura de querer ser madre todavía. Se lamentó toda su vida que esa inseguridad se le haya transmitido a su primer hijo.

Lovino nació en una calurosa tarde de primavera, a penas los primeros días del cambio de estación. Era un Omega sano y regordete con ojos claros olivas como Lucia y el característico rulo de los de sangre italiana. Los Vargas.

Felicia al inició no tenía la menor idea de lo que se trataba ser madre. Se lo habían enseñado en la educación campirana que habían tomado; porque ellas tanto Alfa y Omega venía de una línea de campesinos de buenos recursos con muchas propiedades que rentar y vender. Vivan de eso, pero a ninguna de las dos les fascinaba la idea del cultivo, ni nada. Tenía varios animales de dónde ordeñaban leche y queso. Gallinas que daban huevos, conejos carne y pieles. Tenían una buena vida en una zona privilegiada de Italia dónde el clima era exquisito y delicioso.

Lovino fue criado con trabajo porque su mamá –a como llamaremos a la omega para comodidad- era un poco torpe y a veces le ponía mal los pañales y la ropa que le hacía le quedaba un poco grande (por no decir fea) La madre –es decir la Alfa- se sentía satisfecha con su primer hijo porque esperaba que el siguiente fuera un Alfa. Cuando los Omegas eran entregados a la familia el Alfa en cuestión se pagaba una dote generosa. La dote de Felicia fue la enorme casa y las tierras de la zona, así que confiaba en que el Alfa que se interesara en su Lovino tendría que darles algo muy bueno.

La Omega volvió a quedar en cinta un año y medio después y a su hijo mayor no le hizo mucha gracia porque Felicia había corregido todos los errores que había cometido con él. Ahora era una mujer segura de sí misma, con todo preparado e incluso una bonita habitación que ella misma había pintado.

Quizá Lovino no lo entendía a esa edad, pero el sentimiento de asco que experimentaba solo se podía llamar celos. Celos mortales porque cuando Feliciano llegó el mundo se convirtió en un sol que iluminó todo a su paso e incluso a él.

El segundo Omega de la familia era un total y completo encanto. Nació una semana antes del nacimiento de Lovino, lo que dejaba las fechas muy juntas. Era un Omega tan encantador a la visa y los sentidos que incluso uno de los doctores ya había ofrecido algo por él. ¡Era solo un bebé! Se escandalizó Lucia, pero no era tan malo después de todo, tendrían hospital de por vida.

Feliciano había sido dotado de gracia y belleza, pero no destreza ni concentración. Tenía una habilidad nata para las artes y era bueno aprendiendo de vista, pero no memorizando cosas, ni trabajos laboriosos. Se interesó por la cocina y desde muy pequeño la aprendió junto con su hermano. Su mamá los ponía uno al lado de otro y les enseñaba con paciencia y amor el bello arte de la gastronomía.

Por suerte para ellos, no tuvieron que cursar la martirizante educación estricta que sus madres habían llevado, fueron a una escuela normal en dónde Alfas, Betas y Omegas podían convivir entre ellos y crear lazos. Pero Lovino tenía un serio problema de sociabilidad porque cuando se frustraba o se estresaba emitía un olor que hacía que los demás niños se alejaran de él. Era normal, un mecanismo de defensa de muchos Omegas para evitar a la gente y los predadores. Pero parecía que el Omega mayor estaba siempre a la defensiva porque el mismo olor que despedía hacia que su hermano y su mamá se alejaran de él, y su madre se enojara. Eran cosas que de niño no puedes controlar.

Nunca puedes, de hecho.

Cuando llegó a la edad de diez años y Feliciano ocho, él seguía ahuyentando a todos.

Uno de esos días Felicia recibió una llamada, una muy especial porque sonrió tontamente y chilló en el teléfono. Su amiga Monike venía de visita y traía con ella a su hijo Alfa.

Monike había quedado viuda hasta algunos años cuando su pareja Omega murió por un cáncer en el útero. Había decidido que Alemania ya no tenía mucho para ella y quería probar mudando a su hijo a un ambiente más sano y alegre porque Ludwig se había encerrado en sí mismo a modo de superación. Cada quien soportaba el duelo a su manera.

Lucia por otro lado no estaba muy contenta con la noticia de la visita, decía que era una cosa entre Alfas y Felicia la tuvo que convencer con muchos mimos y miradas de perrito.

Lovino tenía once cuando conoció a Ludwig y lo primero que hizo, antes que abrir a boca fue comenzar a estresarse mucho porque el tipo a pesar de no ser tan grande como lo imaginó le causo miedo. Ludwig se sintió incomodo porque él a sus quince años ya podía oler a los Omegas como presas y potenciales parejas para aparearse y Lovino no le produjo nada más que un malestar de estómago. No es que no fuer atractivo porque al chiquillo a solo un par de años de comenzar con su cambio corporal no estaba nada mal, el cabello castaño era bonito porque no veías de esos en Alemania (puro rubio y castaño claro, uno que otro albino) También la piel morena era un buen factor.

Luego Lovino abrió la boca.

—¿Qué te me quedas viendo, idiota?

Ludwig no era grosero pero ningún Omega nunca antes en su vida se le había puesto de esa manera.

—Nada— respondió secamente. Lovino tembló.

Felicia se tuvo que disculpar como cien mil veces con Monike y su hijo. Lucia le soltó una bofetada porque dentro de su sociedad estaba pésimamente visto que un Omega le respondiera de esa manera a un Alfa, más si era un potencial marido. El hecho es que no lo fue y Lovino fue mandado sin cenar a su habitación. Mala suerte este día.

Para compensar al mal rollo de la noche anterior, Felicia cocinó su mejor desayuno ítalo con pan recién horneado, mermelada casera y un deliciosos cafés entre otras cosas. Debía de disculparse con Monike porque la había traído hasta Italia por nada.

Tenía la vaga esperanza de que sus hijos hicieran _click_ y a pesar de lejos, poder estar juntas como amigas y familia. Se sentía un poco decepcionaba y cuando cortaba el pan lo hacía lentamente con una cara afligida.

El flechazo de Ludwig fue cuando vio salir a otro Omega más pequeño de la cocina y éste por ir vigilando de no se le cayera la canasta de pan tropezó de lleno con una mesita de servicio. Todo salió volando y el Omega comenzó a llorar. Fue ese olor tan particular y delicioso que las palabras de sus (asombrosos) primos Gilbert y Jilian tuvieron sentido. El único y ferviente deseo de estar con esa persona, de protegerlo, cuidarlo o lo peor de caso: poseerlo.

Feliciano había notado la presencia y el olor aunque muy leve porque él aún no desarrollaba el olfato. Levantó la vista y salió huyendo porque ciertamente Ludwig daba miedo con esos hombros tan anchos y los ojos fijos en él. Se sentía incómodo pero no era malo, era una incomodidad que nunca había sentido.

Era atracción.

Felicia y Monike habían visto la escena en silencio porque el aroma territorial de Ludwig se había activado y no desapareció en el tiempo en que se hospedaron en la modesta mansión Vargas.

Mandaron a los niños a dormir temprano y discutieron entre las tres un acuerdo. Lucia no seguía segura porque tendrían que entregarle al Omega menor a la familia Beilschmidt pero el dote pudo con todo. Monike tenía interés en montarse algunos negocios en Italia y usar las tierras desocupadas traer algo de ganado de Alemania, empleados y comenzar a manejar la tierra para sacar buenas ganancias. La dote de Feliciano era millonaria… a la larga claro.

Y así fue pactado. Monike y Ludwig volvieron a Alemania para mover el dinero y que el Alfa acabara la escuela y cuando Feliciano cumpliera catorce poder casarse con él y afianzar la unión y el negocio. Y si un bebé venía en camino en el primer año se cerraba el negocio.

Lovino miró toda la transacción desde las escaleras y a sus doce años entendió que estaba en problemas porque su hermano menor ya tenía un Alfa con quien casarse y él no tenía nada.

Ser Omega era lo peor que te podía pasar en tu vida.

* * *

**Notas—** Hasta aquí~ Sé que es un poco corto, pero trataré de hacer esto lo más rápido y actualizar cada dos Random, es decir cada seis días aproximadamente. Yo creo que esto será de cuatro capítulos nada más, en mi mente ya está el final y es lo importante.

Lamento sí no es así súper interesante, estoy aún tratando de trabajar con los Omegaversos y quiero manejar varias perspectivas, esta será la linda (¿?) Otra cosa es que no habrá otras parejas que no sean las que engloba el Gerita y el Spamano, quizá un poco de PortLux o NedCan. No sé, no sé, quiero jugar con parejitas que nunca uso. En el proximo chapi Lovino tiene su primer celo.

En fin! Muchas gracias por leer, por los comentarios, si agregas a favoritos y alertas también se agradecen un montón. Un saludo muy grande!


	2. Chapter II

**Notas**— ¡Alló! Yo prometí actualizar este sábado y lo pude lograr. Estoy feliz por la buena respuesta al fic, a pesar de ser un poco corto yo espero que les guste. Lamento que sea algo corto, pero veamos el lado positivo, actualizo rápido. Muchas gracias a todas las que leyeron y comentaron, también a las alertas y los favoritos, se aprecian un montonal. Sin más a la historia.

Buena lectura~

**Aclaraciones**— Ya saben, Omegaverse.

Respuesta a los anons:

Guest— ¡Hola! ¿Te soy honesta? Yo tampoco estoy muy acostumbrada en verlas como pareja, por eso me limité mucho en narrarlas, si te das cuenta no hay mucho amor. Los ships por ahora son tentativos, a mí también me gusta el PortNed, pero como ya lo manejé en Random quise experimentar acá. A ver qué tal. Y como el NedCan casi no lo he visto más que en imágenes me gustó mucho. Lo de Mónaco y Lux no lo había pensado hasta que te leí y sí, se me hacen muy afines Creo que quedarían bellos juntos. ¡Pero en fin! Gracias por tu tiempo! Se aprecia mucho. Un gran saludo!

K. of the queen— ¡Un gusto leerte de este lado! Creo que te decepcioné en la escena del reencuentro porque no fue la gran cosa, pero no te preocupes, en el siguiente ya comienza la narración y podremos ver un poco de ellos. Y pues el romance no se me da, intenté hacer lo mejor que pude. Y en el siguiente ya sale Antonio, veremos cómo se dan las cosas entre ellos. Gracias por darme algo de tu tiempo, de verdad. ¡Un saludo muy grande!

Anna Fernandez (Anna-chan)— ¡Hola! Gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que este te guste también. Un enorme saludo Anna-chan!

GuilLaFloja— ¡Hola! Para mí es un gran honor que me tengas en tus favoritos del celular. De verdad!,¿Te soy honesta? Yo en el celular casi no ocupo mi sesión abierta de ff, siempre la uso desde la compu, así que te entiendo. Una parte de mí se vio tentada en narrar previamente lo que es un Omegaverse, di por hecho que todos sabían lo que era, gracias por hacerme notar ese detalle, lo trabajaré más adelante, y si buscar como tal "Omegaverse" hay algunos artículos y fics que narran brevemente lo que es. Lamento esa confusión, pero muchas gracias por darme algo de tu tiempo y leerme. ¡Un gran saludo!

* * *

**Scorpion flower**

**Capitulo II**

* * *

_"Entierra tus lagrima a su acto final_

_Flor, maldito sea tu fruto_

_De su último coraje, de su gran final_

_Flor aplastada en el piso"_

* * *

Lovino quizá no fue del todo consiente de la gravedad de las cosas. No hasta que _ese _día llegó.

Tuvo su primer celo a los trece y fue la cosa más traumatizante que había pasado en su corta vida.

El celo de los omegas venia entre los doce y quince años y representaba la edad "madura" dónde un Omega podía quedar embarazado. Se volvió sexualmente atractivo para los Alfas, despedía un olor que atraía a los posibles candidatos a que lo dejaran preñado y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Era parte de la naturaleza.

Su cuerpo estaba a medio cambio. Sus caderas se habían ensanchado un poco y había crecido varios centímetros. Cuando días previos comenzó a sentir calor su mamá le dijo que hiciera lo que sintiera necesario, se sintió tonto cuando comenzó a botar las cosas de su habitación por todos lados, movió los muebles, sacó su ropa y se plantó en un rincón de la misma, el más oscuro y alejado de la luz. Había hecho el famoso nido del que tanto aprendió en la escuela. Tapó claramente las ventanas con lo que tenía a la mano y cuando menos lo pensó, había bloqueado la puerta de su habitación y comenzó su celo.

Lo primero fue el calor días previos, y las inmensas ganas de comer todo lo que pudiera, llevó comida a escondidas y la fue guardando en bolsas bajo la cama. Ahora lo entendía. Luego vinieron las náuseas y el dolor de estómago que poco a poco se iba bajando hasta su vientre y sus piernas. La debilidad y las ganas de dormir, todo eso en un solo día. Y por la noche las oleadas de calor tan intensas que lo hicieron gemir y querer quitarse la ropa porque sentía que le quemaba. Cuando el celo llegó la lubricación le resultó aberrante porque no era un poco, eran ríos de líquido que le escurrían entre las piernas. Un escozor en su entrada, un placer culposo cuando se intentaba limpiar, ya que, por más que trataba, seguía lubricando, no había forma de pararlo. Al segundo día vino el dolor y la ansiedad. La horrenda necesidad de sentirse lleno, tener algo entre las piernas que hasta ese momento ya no le pareció malo, sino una urgencia. De vez en cuando y con algo de vergüenza se aventuraba a meter uno o dos dedos en su entrada y sentir una alivio inmenso, jadeaba y gemía bajito y conforme los días fueron pasando, el dolor en su miembro, en sus caderas y su cabeza aumentaba, ya no le bastaba con sus dedos, buscó entre sus cosas cualquier objeto que pudiera satisfacerlo y se decía a sí mismo que trataría de olvidar el episodio tan pronto acabara. Lloraba entre gemidos y a veces gritaba y soltaba maldiciones, dormía algunas horas y de despertaba entre palpitaciones y dolores.

Escuchó de boca de algunos compañeros suyos que ya habían pasado el celo que era algo extraño pero placentero. Algo que te nublaba la mente y soltaba en ti la personalidad que traía oculta, el deseo y la excitación de sentirte deseado y hacer que los demás lo supieran.

Lovino no sabía que mierda tenían los chicos omegas en su cabeza, pero para él, todo el proceso le estaba resultado una tortura inmensa.

Claro, había sentido mucho placer cuando se consolaba a sí mismo con sus dedos, pero entre más intentaba parar y saciar su deseo más doloroso se volvía porque la necesidad no tenía fin.

Su martirio acabó al quinto día y cuando se despertó sin dolor ni ansiedad, comenzó a gritar por su mamá como cuando tenía seis años y había tenido una pesadilla. Lucia rompió la puerta con un hacha y Felicia entró corriendo hasta su hijo, le pidió perdón por dejarlo solo, le prometió que los próximos celos serian mejores y más tranquilos y que estaba orgullosa de él. Lo más importante, que lo amaba muchísimo.

Sn embargo la escena por sí sola le había mermado a pobre Omega y desde entonces, cada que llegaba la fecha comenzaba a llorar porque se sentía solo. Al menos Feliciano tenía el consuelo de que pronto tendría a su Alfa para satisfacerlo.

Cuando Lovino cumplió quince ya era un Omega hecho y derecho, tenía una belleza ambigua algo ruda que atraía a las Alfas, porque con el pasar de los años el estereotipo del Omega débil les parecía poco atractivo. Lovino tuvo algunos pretendientes que lo cortejaba por un tiempo, pero en cuanto se enojaba ese olor a terror se esparcía y hacia que nadie se le quisiera acercar. Visitó a varios médicos porque creían que tenía algo malo, alguna hormona, lo que fuera para justificar el aroma tan penetrante. Todos los médicos le dijeron que era parte de su carácter y que se debía manejar con especialistas.

Lovino se negó a ir a un psiquiatra o a tomar alguna porquería. La única porquería que se tomaría sería la famosa pastilla rosa que hacía que el celo se inhibiera.

Para Feliciano, el celo no fue tan doloroso porque Felicia se lo había explicado con peras y manzanas, le preparó un lindo nido y cuando el día llegó tuvo un extenso repertorio para saciar sus deseos, lo que él no tuvo en su primera vez. Y su sorpresa fue mayor porque al fin la casa a lado de la suya estaba finalizada. Monike y Ludwig volverían de Alemania y seguramente su siguiente celo no lo pasaría solo. Arribaron por la noche y Lovino casi vomitó ante la escena porque el amor se respiraba en el aire.

No, era enserio. Se podía oler el penetrante y dulzón hedor que Feliciano comenzó a destilar por los poros y el fuertísimo hedor que Ludwig como Alfa. Y ahora sí, Lovino le temió a Alfa porque era altísimo, posiblemente rebasara el metro ochenta, sus hombros eran fuertes y anchos, tenía músculos marcados, un rostro duro y cuadrado con un mentón prominente, una voz ronca y demandante que incluso a él lo hizo sentir inferior.

Seguramente sería un gran proveedor y un buen amante.

Feliciano casi se derrite.

Su hermanito por otro lado era el prototipo genérico de Omega masculino perfecto. Medía cerca del uno setenta, tenía caderas redondas que se curveaban en la base de su espalda, rostro fino y puntiagudo, un timbre de voz suave y una respuesta innata a su Alfa, porque sus olores se mezclaban tan perfectamente que uno podría garantizar que la naturaleza era sabia y que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Maldición.

Y allí estaba él, sentado en la mesa junto a su mamá y de frente a Ludwig. Monike contaba cómo serían las cosas de ahora en delante y que estaba contenta por la decoración de su nueva casa. ¡Oh porque claro! había llegado el mejor momento de presumir a Feliciano. Todo lo que estaba en la mesa, lo había preparado él. Incluso alardeó de haber matado él solo a la gallina. Decoró la casa de su suegra, arregló el jardín y admitió con algo de pena que el nido ya estaba listo para cuando su celo llegara.

Lovino se armó de valor para no vomitar.

El día siguiente fue la humillación pública. Feliciano y Ludwig se paseaban por la ciudad, contoneándose y gritando al mundo sobre lo muy enamorados que estaban… en realidad solo era Feliciano, el alemán siempre había sido muy reservado, pero su sola presencia imponía mucho. De hecho ambos olores opacaban el hedor de Lovino.

El celo de Feliciano se había adelantado un par de semanas y ahora seguramente estarían copulando como conejos, día y noche, día y noche. Lovino se limitó a encerrarse en su habitación porque el aroma le llegaba a pesar de estar en la casa de al lado a muchos metros de distancia. Se sentía mal, se sentía terrible y por sobretodo, se sentía solo. Sacó de la retícula metálica una pequeña pastilla rosa pálido y se la tomó. El celo nunca sería un problema para él nunca más.

No sabía qué clase de súper poder tenía el alemán pero su hermano quedó en cinta a la primera y las dos familias no hicieron otra cosa que celebrar porque "por fin" (Lucia no tenía la idea del daño que estaba causando al usar esa palabra) venía un heredero. Celebraron brindando con vino y con una gran cena. Feliciano lucia extrañamente radiante y su aroma ahora era más pacífico. Como para que los demás le tuvieran más cuidado. Como para que Lovino no se sintiera tan miserable.

Se casaron a las pocas semanas porque Monike quería que el niño (o niña) llegara dentro del matrimonio bajo los papeles ya firmados. Fue algo sencillo y familiar. A cada paso que Feliciano caminaba al altar con su traje blanco y azul algo se iba fragmentado en Lovino, sentado en las bancas de madera con un traje negro poco usual en un Omega.

Por desgracia el primer bebé no se logró, Feliciano aún era muy joven y el cuerpo de los Omegas masculinos tiene más dificultades al concebir en los primeros tres años desde que el celo llegaba. Lovino se sentía un poco culpable porque había deseado que ese bebé no se diera para no tener que justificar más su soledad ni esas ganas terribles que tenía de hundirse en la bañera y no volver a salir.

A sus dieciocho años Lovino perdió toda la esperanza.

Abrió otra caja de pastillas y las miró con cierto temor. No lo quería admitir, pero estaba desesperado por conseguir marido.

* * *

**Notas—**Yo les digo que en el próximo comienza la narración interesante, i mean, los diálogos y toda la cosa, y saldrá Antonio. Estaré un poco ocupada la próxima semana en algunas cosas de costura y no creo tener mucho tiempo para editar y completar el siguiente, por lo que les doy la fecha tentativa de viernes para la actualización. Random sigue normal porque ya tengo dos capítulos en lista de espera para publicar.

¡Y no me queda otra cosa que agradecerles mucho el apoyo y la atención para con el fic! Esto servirá para practicar y poder traerles otros bonitos fics.

¡Un saludo y muchas gracias!


	3. Chapter III

**Notas—** Lamento la mega tardanza. Lo siento. Se me atravesaron un par de cosas (inevitables) y no prendí el ordenador desde la última actualización de Random. Como compensación a esto, diré que alargaré un poquito más la historia y que este capítulo es largo (a comparación de los otros dos) Oh, gosh estoy realmente apenada. Una enorme disculpa.

**Aclaraciones—** Carmen es NyoEspaña, Paulo es Portugal, Emma es Bélgica.

**Para los anons:**

Guest: !Ese es el plan! Tener un kilo y medio de hijos bonitos corriendo por campos de tomates. Pero aún deben pasar por algunas cosas para poder llegar a eso. Gracias por leer. Y lamento la demora. !Un saludo muy grande!

Anna Fernandez c: !Hola! Creo que me has mandado doble review, pero lo que te puedo prometer es un bonito lemon en un futuro, aún me cuesta un poco de trabajo (creerlo o no, me causa un poco de sonrojo hacerlo); espero que te guste cuando pase y por ahora solo me resta agradecerte mucho los comentarios. !Un saludo!

Flor: !Hola! La continuación ya esta aquí y lamento mucho la tardanza de verdad. Un gran saludo y gracias infinitas por tu interés.

Rebirth. !Hola!; lamento haberme tardado tanto. Me disculpo mucho y espero que este te guste. Gracias por comentar y un gran saludo!

Sin más que agregar: Buena lectura~

* * *

**Scorpion flower.**

Chapter III

* * *

_"Enciende los cielos con tus ojos,_

_Y mantente alejado de tu luz" _

—¡Oh, mierda, oh mierda, mil veces mierda! — se repetía Lucia una y otra vez de un lado para otro. Repasaba la conversación en su cabeza como si hubiera sido hace algunos minutos. La realidad era que llevaba una hora andando de un lugar a otro con la cara deteriorada en una mueca de molestia.

—¡Buenos días, cariño!— Saludó Felicia entrando por la pequeña puerta que daba al jardín con una cesta llena de algunos productos como huevos y verduras—. Lo siento, el mercado estaba llenísimo, cada día hay menos puestos, es terrible.

Lucia la ignoró y siguió su andar sin dejar de maldecir.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¡Carmen!— exclamó la Alfa gruñendo—. ¡Eso pasa, Carmen!

—¿Carmen?— ladeó la cabeza, dejó la cesta en la mesa y miro rápidamente que era lo que tenía a la mano para poder comenzar a cocinar el desayuno— ¿Quién Carmen?

—No la conoces— acotó y miró la cesta, encontró un tomate y le dio una mordida—. Es un dolor de cabeza, un grano en el culo. Una mala y perversa persona que sólo me hizo la vida miserable hasta que se largó a España.

—¿Y qué con Carmen?

—La muy desgraciada viene— respondió y dio otra mordida—. Viene con toda su prole.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—Quiere comprarme las tierras que nos sobran, las que están más alejadas— frunció el entrecejo e iba a atacar a otro tomate pero la Omega le quitó la cesta y agregó con una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Eso es fantástico!

—No, lo es— gruñó—. Tenerla cerca será un verdadero suplicio. No lo entiendes. Me ofreció el doble de lo que le pedí y esta empeñada en venir a hacerme la vida miserable.

Felicia observó el usual comportamiento huraño de su mujer que estaba más cabreada de lo normal, se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios para calmarla. Le sonrió y le dijo que fuera a despertar a Lovino que tenía un poco de retraso.

Carmen llegó un caluroso día de verano. Uno en dónde Lucia se sentía más pegajosa de lo normal. Con las gotas de sudor escurriendo por su espalda y la seria necesidad de querer arrancarse la piel de un solo tirón. Al abrirle la puerta lo primero que recibió fue un abrazo de serpiente, de esos en los que sientes que te roban el aliento y entre más intentes zafarte más dolorosa será tu muerte.

—¡Venga, Lucia!— Exclamó la Alfa con un marcadísimo acento—¡Qué felicidad verte, _maja_!

Cuando la soltó la italiana miró al Taxi irse calle abajo y con él su única oportunidad de mandarla a la mierda. Ante ella estaba Carmen su amiga de la infancia con su cabello castaño recogido en un descuidado moño, su piel morena y esa sonrisa de gato que tanto odiaba, a su lado Antonio, un hombre que en sus memorias se le figuraba como la pequeña furia roja que lanzaba comida desde su silla de bebé.

—¡Hola!— Saludó Antonio con el mismo acento extranjero y la misma –tortuosa- sonrisa perfecta que caracterizaba a todos los Fernández.

—¡Lucia! ¿A qué no te acuerdas del pequeño Antonio?— tomó de la mano a su hermano y lo acercó más al grupo.

—Recuerdo su buena puntería— respondió entre dientes.

—A que sí— le sonrió—. ¡Pero venga, invítanos a pasar que hace un calor del demonio!

—Y allí es a dónde los quiero mandar…— susurró—. Pasen.

Carmen miró la bonita casa como quien mira un mundo extraño, todo tan perfectamente acomodado que solo podía ser el toque hogareño de una Omega.

—No me habías dicho que te habías casado

Y sin duda el aroma armonioso que esta despedía.

—No lo dije— gruñó—. Felicia está en la cocina, en un momento viene. ¿Quieren algo?— ¿Veneno tal vez?

—Agua si puedes— dijo Antonio tomando asiento en la sala. Su hermana a su lado hizo una seña.

Felicia salió de la cocina andando por el pasillo con una garrafa de agua de frutas recién hecha con algunos hielos y varios vasos de cristal. Se presentó formalmente y tomó asiento junto a su esposa.

—¿Y bien, qué tramas?

—¿Yo?

—Sí tú.

—Pues bien…— miró a su hermano de reojo y ambos se sonrieron con una mueca delatora—. Resulta que las cosas en España están saliendo de maravilla. ¿Recuerdas a mi hermano mayor?— no hubo respuesta—. Paulo— puntualizó—. Está haciendo un trabajo maravilloso de marketing y dijo que expandirnos no era mala idea, luego recordé que bueno, tú vivías acá y quizá podrías conocer a alguien que vendiera, luego cuando me dijiste que tenías terrenos— hizo un ademán con sus manos—. Creo que fue el destino porque tú eres de toda mi confianza.

—Pues verás— hizo una pausa para que la española se callara—. Ya tenemos tratos con otra familia. Los Bel- ¿Haz odio de ellos? No sé qué tanto afecte esto pero estas de acuerdo que cuando hay un contrato de por medio no sé debe de romper.

—¿Y de qué clase de contrato hablamos?

—Una unión matrimonial. Mi hijo Omega se casó con el heredero de la compañía.

—¡Pues si tienes otro hijo Omega con gustó me caso!— rió Carmen. Lucia alzó una ceja sin encontrarle mucha gracia—. Conozco a los Bel—pensé que solo estaba en Alemania pero ¿No crees que sería buena idea hablar con ellos, Antonio?— su hermano asintió— Además, el giro del negocio no es precisamente producción agrícolas como los Bell-. Pensamos más en comida.

—¿Comida?

—Comida— asintió ella—. Creemos que un poco de sazón española puede venirle bien a esta ciudad. Antonio es un gran Chef, tiene varios diplomados y ha viajado bastante.

—No es normal que un Alfa cocine— puntualizó Lucia.

—Ese es el punto— dijo Carmen animada—. Además, no es como si la gente quisiera saberlo o no. Queremos el terreno para cultivo, efectivamente pero todo se irá a nuestra cocina, queremos comenzar con algo…— ladeó un poco la cabeza y luego la enderezó con más seguridad— algo pequeño. No sé, un lugar gourmet con treinta mesas. ¿Cómo dijo tu amigo Francis?

—Un pequeño paraíso— respondió Antonio.

—Un momento…— Lucia entrecerró los ojos—. Algo no está bien acá. Si dices que quieres expandir el mercado pero no lo que vendes… eso quiere decir que ¿Peleaste con Paulo, no es así?

Carmen primero calló de golpe y luego comenzó a reír con más fuerza.

—¡Oh cielos, _maja_! Sí que me conoces— contuvo un poco el aire y luego lo soltó para agregar— Pues sí, peleamos con Paulo y nos dividimos el dinero entre los tres. Además me acabo de divorciar de mi Omega hace no mucho. Antonio y yo pensamos que sería mejor un cambio de aires para los dos. Recuerdo que pase una infancia maravillosa a tu lado.

Golpe bajo. Lucia no hizo otra cosa que relajar su semblante porque pese a las peleas constantes con ella Carmen fue y siempre será su mejor amiga.

—Supongo que se pueden quedar acá un rato en lo que vemos lo de la posible negociación— miró a Felicia quien se había mantenido al margen de toda la conversación—. Deberíamos hablarlo con Monike.

—Supongo que la veremos en la cena.

—¡Y vamos, cuéntame como te ha ido!— aplaudió la española—¿Tienes un hijo?

—Dos— asintió Lucia—. Feliciano es el menor, ya está casado, como te dije. Y Lovino no debe de tardar del colegio.

—¿Es pequeño?

—No— Lucia movió la cabeza—. Es el mayor pero a él no le gusta estar mucho tiempo en casa y sale a tomar clases.

—Oh vaya ¿Y tiene compromiso?

—No— respondieron las dos Vargas al unísono. Se miraron y una iba a hablar al mismo tiempo que la otra, luego se callaron sin poder darse a entender.

—Lovino es alguien especial— dijo la más pequeña—. No se relaciona mucho con los demás.

—Tiene problemas de adaptación y un carácter un poco difícil.

—Me pregunto de quien lo habrá sacado— Carmen llevó una mano a sus labios tratando de contener una risa.

—Lovino es un caso un poco delicado.

Y parecía que lo habían invocado cuando escucharon la puerta principal abrirse y lo pasos pesados del Omega.

—¡Lovino, ven acá!— gritó su madre pero respondió con un insulto—¡Ahora, no me vengas con eso! ¡Te cambias luego, ven acá!

Lo primero que se asomó entre la puerta del pasillo y la sala fue el pequeño rulo y unos inquisidores ojos verdes, estos se entrecerraron lentamente escudriñando a los invitados porque los había olido desde la entrada.

—Voy a cambiarme madre, hace mucho calor— dijo Lovino lentamente.

—No, ven ahora, saluda tenemos invitados— dijo su mamá y se puso de pie. Pero en cuando Felicia dio algunos pasos vino el inconfundible olor a frustración y miedo. Lovino desapareció del umbral y la Omega corrió a alcanzarlo. Tras un forcejeo se escuchó el chillido de Felicia y Lucia corrió pidiendo un poco de paciencia a los hermanos Fernández.

—¡¿Quién fue?!

—El mismo idiota de la otra vez mamá, estoy bien.

—¿Cómo qué bien? ¡Te partieron el labio! Ven acá— trató de acercarlo un poco a la luz por más penetrante que estaba resultando el hedor a miedo. Lucia se mantuvo al margen desde el pasillo y entendió cuando su esposa le hizo una seña con la mano.

Lucia regresó a la sala.

—Siento lo que paso— dijo a modo de disculpa.

—¿Todo bien?

—Como te dije— paró y luego agregó con cierta molestia—. Lovino es un poco especial.

—Lo he olido— respondió Carmen.

—Lovino no puede relacionarse con nadie porque de pronto comienza a estresarse, se ha peleado con cuanto Alfa y Beta se le ponen en el camino. ¡Es tan frustrante! A este paso Lovino será un solterón para cuando llegue a los veinte.

—¿Y es por eso que no tiene compromiso?

—Si, supongo— alzó los hombros y luego se dejó caer en el sillón—. ¿Se quedan a comer, cierto? Cocinar es lo único que pone de buenas a Lovino.

Los dos Alfas se miraron entre ellos y asintieron casi de manera idéntica.

Cuando Feliciano llegó a la casa con el motivo de que su esposo se quedaría hasta tarde en el trabajo junto con Monike no hizo otra cosa que interrogar a Carmen y Antonio sobre de dónde venían, de cómo era su ciudad y las personas que habitaban en ella.

—¿Y las tradiciones son las mismas?

—Sí, supongo que sí— asintió Antonio tomando un poco de café—. Aunque varía de la ciudad a los pueblos, en algunos lugares los Omegas eligen sus parejas y ya es bastante normal.

—¡Ve~, suena increíble! —Feliciano se rio y parecía que el dulce y cándido aroma de menor de los Vargas había mermado el hedor a miedo que Lovino había soltado al medio día— ¡_Fratello_!— Saludó Feliciano cuando le miró pasar rápidamente entre pasillos. Lovino se tensó, masculló algunas cosas y entró a la sala de estar.

—Buenas tardes— saludó con un ademán de cabeza—. Gusto en conocerlos— y realmente odiaba el maldito protocolo de demostrarle respeto a los Alfas. Pero su madre lo había obligado con la mirada penetrante que le estaba lanzando.

—Lovino— llamó Lucia— ¿Te parece preparar la cena el día de hoy?— Lovino asintió sin muchas ganas, aunque la verdad era que había bajado solo por eso.

—¡_Fratello_ qué te paso!— exclamó su hermano menor y de inmediato corrió hasta él para poder tomarlo del rostro jalándolo hacia él para poder ver mejor sus heridas ya curadas— ¿Quién fue?

—Para ya Feliciano— lo tomó de las muñecas—. Estoy bien, joder, metete en tus asuntos.

—¿Fueron los mismo de la otra vez, verdad?— inquirió— ¡Le voy a decir a Ludwig que los mate!— gruñó como pocas veces lo hacía. Lovino enrojeció y apretó con las fuerza las muñecas ajenas.

—¡No metas al bastardo en esto!— gritó y al notarse observado soltó de golpe a su hermano—. Lo siento, con su permiso— y salió trotando de la sala hacia su santuario. La cocina.

Feliciano volvió a su lugar con una cara contraída en una mueca de enfado, poco usual en él. Le dio un sorbo largo a su café caliente.

—Le diré a Ludwig.

—Deja a tu hermano, si él se mete en problemas — dijo Lucia con enfado—… qué el los resuelva. Sabe que no debe hablarme así a los Alfas.

—!Pero madre!— apretó los labios—. Esos Alfas están celosos porque Lovino es mejor que ellos en muchos aspectos. Yo no le veo lo mano a que mi _Fratello_ se quiera superar.

—Feliciano, no hablemos de esto ahora— y le echó un rápido vistazo a sus invitados. Feliciano iba a agregar unas buenas palabrotas, pero resistió un insulto, pido permiso y tras un "voy a cocinar lo que sea" salió de la sala.

—Nunca seas madre— soltó Lucia para Carmen.

—Se ve que es muy interesante— rio ella— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—No. A menos que te quieras casar con él y sopórtalo, no hay nada que hacer— dijo cuándo el dolor de cabeza ya había alcanzado su sienes—. Lovino es muy talentoso en muchas cosas, pero son cosas de Alfas. Es muy hábil con los números y quiso entrar a la Universidad, pero —tronó su lengua—. No hay ya una ley que le prohíba a los Omegas estudiar pero los Alfas son muy…

—Hijos de puta.

Lucia asintió.

—Entró este año y me siento orgullosa de él— señaló a la nada—. Pero la Universidad no es el lugar para un Omega. Sé que sueno como ellos, pero mi hijo correo peligro ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Prohibirle ir? ¿Encerrarlo en la casa? No soy la mejor madre pero solo quiero lo mejor para él. Y sé que la Universidad no le dejará nada bueno. A veces llega golpeado y solo tengo ganas de ir a patearle el culo a quien sea que le haga eso a mí be- a mi hijo.

Carmen había enseriado un poco el rostro porque el tema le había parecido muy interesante y crudo al mismo tiempo.

—Ciertamente los Omegas no van a la Universidad— dijo Antonio— Porque todos se casan jóvenes, tiene bebés y esas cosas de la antigua escuela. Pienso que tu hijo es muy valiente ¿Cuántos años dices que tiene?

—Acaba de cumplir dieciocho.

—¡Madre, Ludwig viene a cenar!— gritó Feliciano desde la cocina con un evidente entusiasmo.

—Y para Lovino que su hermano menor se casara mucho antes que él fue un golpe un poco duro.

En la cena las cosas habían sido un poco tensas porque Feliciano como buen hermano le había dicho a Ludwig que esos Alfas habían vuelto a molestar a su hermano y el alemán no había quitado su cara agría desde el inicio de la cena. No es que se preocupara del todo por su cuñado, sucedía que eran familia y él como único Alfa masculino se sentía en la obligación moral y personal de defender a todos los que habitaban en las dos casas. El hedor territorial de Ludwig era tan marcado y preciso que Antonio de inmediato se tensó porque él como hombre era un poco más receptivo a esas muestras incondicionales. Monike habló con Carmen sobre negocios y de inmediato los odios de Lovino se abrieron porque eran temas que le interesaban. Pese a la opinión popular de que los Omegas solo servían para hacer bebés Lovino quería algo más para él.

Cuando pasaron más de las once los dos Omegas habían sido mandados a dormir porque claro, como toda buena sociedad regida por Alfas ellos solo eran piezas en el tablero. Los hermanos Vargas durmieron juntos porque a veces, a Feliciano se le daba por deprimirse y ponerse a llorar de la nada. Un año había pasado y no superaba lo del bebé.

Lovino había decidido ir a la Universidad porque no soportaba saber que se quedaría por siempre en su casa a cuidar a sus madres hasta que ellas murieran y él heredara una muy pequeña parte de las tierras. Entonces si ese sería su destino se iba a preparar para ello. Hizo el examen para la Universidad superando todas las expectativas tanto de su familia como de los administrativos de la misma. Entró con una esperanza de que al menos se encontraría con gente inteligente y madura que lo ayudara a superar su depresión, pero fue muy tonto ya que realmente se topó con un puñado de Alfas que no hacían nada más que molestarlo porque fuera de que era atractivo resultaba ser muy bruto para poder relacionarse con los demás.

Excepto Emma, ella era amor.

—Resolviste sin problemas el ejercicio, eres admirable Lovino— le sonrió la Beta.

—Me tomó mi tiempo— respondió con una mueca—. Así que no me siento muy orgulloso.

—Tonterías Lovi, fue fantástico.

Llegaron hasta la puerta del colegio y allí se despidieron. Emma prometió llevarle algo de premio por haberla ayudado a pasar dos materias.

Para Lovino la hora de la salida era crucial. Era su hora oficial de entrenamiento porque era el momento en que los chicos Alfas lo solían acosar y el momento en que sabía que debía de correr por su vida. En cuanto la rubia dio vuelta a la esquina Lovino se preparó para correr, dio la vuelta y por desgracia se topó con uno de los Alfas que ya lo tenía en la mira.

—¡Qué se te perdió, idiota!— Exclamó el Omega y eso había sonado como sentencia de muerte para los pocos testigos que transitaban por allí.

—¡O miren, el pequeño Lovino no aprendió la lección de ayer y viene por más!— Lo tomó del cuello de su chamarra y le levantó del piso sin mucha dificultad. Lovino por inercia llevó sus manos hasta las de su agresor para tratar de soltarse enterrando sus uñas.

—¡Bájame!— gritó dando un par de pataletas que poco ayudaron— ¡Idiota, bájame!

—Alguien debería lavarte la boca señorita.

—¡Ya, estúpido, bájame!— repitió con el rostro enrojecido por la ira y de súbito, vino el olor.

—Lo que tú necesitas para desaparecer ese olor es una buena follada, por eso es que no tienes pareja-

—¿Qué no oíste? — inquirió una voz a sus espaldas. Tanto el Alfa como Lovino se concentraron en la persona que era lo suficientemente idiota como para meterse en un pleito ajeno.

Pero no era un idiota cualquiera, era Antonio.

—Piérdete.

—Yo no lo creo.

—¡Oye, tu bastardo!— exclamó el Omega—. No te metas en este asunto.

—Repito, yo no lo creo— le sonrió y llevó sus manos hasta las caderas y amplió aún más su sonrisa para mostrar unos dientes grandes y amenazadores—. Bájalo y tendré que ser malo.

El Alfa había aceptado esto como un reto personal porque se había comenzado a percibir un hedor muy particular, un concentrado que denotaba fiereza y amenazada. Lovino lo percibió poco después.

—¡No te metas en esto, Antonio!

—¿Así que se conocen?— acertó y dejó caer a Lovino súbitamente—. Bueno, esto lo hace más interesante. Veo que te has conseguido un marido ya.

El Omega en el piso tocio un poco y se puso de pie con torpeza, intento correr hacia el español pero fue detenido por el Alfa quien lo jaló de la muñeca para poder lanzarlo hacia la pared.

—Esto es entre Alfas, no te metas niñita.

—Ahora es entre tú y yo, bueno, es mejor no meter a Lovino en esto— Antonio dio algunos pasos lentamente hasta su oponente y éste hizo lo mismo.

—Te voy a partir el-

Pero antes de que acabara la frase Antonio le soltó un puñetazo rápido y certero que provocó que el Alfa perdiera el equilibrio.

—Esto es por lo de ayer —sonrió y le asestó una patada en el estómago—. Y esto es por lo de hoy. —Se agachó un poco para poder darle mejor estación—. Lárgate con tus ganas de querer follar, te puedo oler desde cuadras a la distancia. Éste Omega no está disponible.

El Alfa derrotado no se levantó del piso como citaba el protocolo, se quedó tendido hasta que el Alfa vencedor tomará al Omega (su premio) y desapareciera de la vista de todos. Antonio había tomado a Lovino del brazo, guiándolo por dos calles, en completo silencio porque la atmosfera entre ellos era muy densa. Al llegar a un cruce peatonal el Omega llegó a su límite y abochornado se soltó del agarre ajeno.

—Ya, puedo ir yo solo.

Antonio no dijo nada y camino cerca de Lovino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Y qué eres tú, un perrito?

—Un perrito guardián, si lo quieres ver así— soltó una suave risa.

—Lárgate ya, no quiero favores… ¡No me sigas!

—Te recuerdo que vivimos bajo el mismo techo, por ende— señaló el camino— vamos para la misma dirección. Además, ese Alfa puede volver.

—¿Ese idiota? Lo veo todos los días, por desgracia— aceleró el paso.

—Supongo que eso explica las ganas que tiene de reproducirse contigo— dijo como quien habla de cualquier otra cosa. Lovino volteó a verlo con una ceja levantada— ¿No lo habías notado? Desde que llegué a tu escuela pude olerte y luego relacionar el hedor de ese tipo. No fue difícil tienes un PH muy acido.

Lovino había bajado poco a poco el ritmo de sus pasos hasta detenerse por completo justamente frente a una tienda de pasteles. Miró la vitrina como si fuera la cosa más interesante.

—¿No lo habías notado?— repitió.

—Desde hace un par de años mi olfato no es bueno— respondió mirando un pastel de chocolate.

—Bueno, pues te cuento que ese Alfa se golpea como única forma de marcarte— le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Es la forma en que tenemos de decir "Oigan, este es mi Omega, no se le acerquen"— finalizó con una voz graciosa— ¿Quieres pastel?, yo invito.

—Que sean dos.

* * *

**Notas—** Antonio para mí no es amor, es mantequilla porque narrarlo me sale suavecito y fluido. Les cuento que la trama finalizaba hasta que Antonio salvaba a Lovino de un caso un poco más drástico y era quien terminaba… ehm… dándole amor salvaje para protegerlo. Y fin. Y eso era todo Scorpoion flower. Les dije que era muy corto. Pero!~ Decidí alargar un poquito más esto y de alguna manera hacer la cosa más romántica y difícil. Eso me genera un problema interno porque creo que las actualizaciones serán cada diez días. Lo siento. ¡Y finalmente! Muchas gracias por los ánimos, los comentarios y las alertas! Se agradecen un montonal.


	4. Chapter IV

**Notas—** Supongamos que me salto la parte de disculpas por haberlo dejado por mucho tiempo. Como respondí algunos comentarios. Este fic tenía algunas razones de ser, la primera era un mero "entrenamiento" para sumergirme en el Omegaverse. El otro era un experimento que al final dio sus frutos. Creo que después de eso le perdí algo de interés. ¡Y no es justo para ustedes!. Así que llevemos este fic por buen camino.

**Aclaraciones— **You Know. Omegaverse, cosas así, hormonas por todos lados, sé que no he aclarado mucho del universo y tontamente di por hecho que todos saben de qué va este mundillo, prometo corregir el error en el siguiente fic. Lo prometo (y mucho Spamano aunque no sea el ship principal). Emma es Bélgica y Govert Países bajos.

Reviews anons—

Guest— Y yo lamento mucho la tardanza. Un saludote.

Guest 2— Creo que en vez de ser fea, soy pésimo ser humano. Lo siento tanto. Una vez alguien me contó los días en un fic. Pero ya está aquí la continuación. Un saludo.

Yop— Y creo que este capítulo lo esperaste por… 3 meses? La verdad ya no sé. Lo lamento mucho. Espero te guste, un saludo.

Honhonhon— Pues no acabó. Aunque una parte de mí quiso dejarlo aquí y no seguirlo y dar carpetazo al fic, pero creo que vale la pena. Así que gracias por leer. Un saludo.

* * *

**Scorpion Flower.**

Chapter IV

* * *

"_¿Puedo robar tu mente, por un momento?_

_¿Puedo detener tu corazón, por un momento?" _

**I**

—¿Vas a seguirme por siempre, bastardo?

—Sup.

—¿Y eso qué coño quiere decir?

—Que sí— rió Antonio dándole un sorbo a su café en un vaso de cartón—. Te seguiré hasta que te dejen de molesta.

—Joder— dijo entre dientes—. Esto va a ser eterno.

Cuando Lovino llegó a la Universidad, perdió de vista al Alfa y se escurrió entre los pasillos de la institución. Emma lo interceptó saliendo del servicio y le sonrió con todos los dientes.

—¿Y quién es él?— preguntó la rubia.

—¿Quién es quién?

—No te hagas, sabes que hablo de ese Alfa. El de la sonrisa perfecta.

—Sonrisa- ¿qué?

Emma soltó una risita delatora y miró a ambos lados del pasillo para ver sino venía alguien.

—Así es como lo llamamos todas las Betas. Es muy guapo. ¿Dime de qué caja de cereal lo sacaste?

—No seas tonta Emma, es un idiota. Nada más.

Lovino estaba un poco frustrado. Está bien. Estaba muy frustrado porque Antonio se había convertido en una sombra que lo seguía a todos lados. Desde saliendo de la casa por las mañanas hasta al terminar una jornada de la Universidad. Y no importaba que Lovino se las arreglara para cambiar sus horarios, Antonio sabía exactamente en dónde esperarlo. No era que el Alfa no tuviera nada qué hacer, sucedía que Carmen siempre lo mandaba a comisiones al centro y se las ingeniaba para siempre terminar poco antes de la salida de Lovino.

Pasaron algunas semanas en que la vida de Lovino se volvió más relajada. De hecho el número de Alfas que lo molestaban había descendido de una manera alarmante al grado que el Omega sentía que le faltaba solo un poquito de atención. Y gente con la quien pelearse. Ya no era como antes. No podría decir que era mejor, simplemente no era igual.

—Hoy viene mi hermanito por mí— Emma sostenía en sus brazos una pila enorme de libros que casi la cubrían por completo—. Este trabajo tiene que quedar y no podré sola con esto.

Lovino se mordió el labio. En cualquier ocasión se hubiera ofrecido a acompañarla a casa. Pero había un problemilla uno llamado Govert. El "Hermanito". Oh claro, hermanito mayor de 26 años, Alfa, alto muy alto. Mal encarado y por sobre todo intimidante. El detalle no era todo lo anterior citado sino que en una ocasión lo invitó a salir. Fracaso, total y vergonzoso porque fue gracias a Emma que Govert no lo golpeo. Desde entonces que Lovino evitaba acercarse más de veinte metros a la casa de la Beta. Evitaba Govert con la maestría de un ninja.

Bien, la dejaría en la puerta de la institución como siempre y se iría corriendo.

Pero Antonio estaba esperándolo en dónde siempre. Pero no como siempre. El día de Hoy lucia inusitadamente más serio. Con los labios apretados y la cabeza alzada, como un venado tratando de defender su territorio.

—¡Hermanito!— exclamó Emma y se encarreró hasta el carro color negro que estaba estacionado al frente de la Universidad. Un hombre rubio altísimo salió del él y ayudo a Emma con sus libros.

—Oh mierda…— susurró Lovino, se quedó en la entrada a la expectativa de que su amiga se fuera lo antes posible.

—¡Lovi!— gritó Emma meneando sus manos—. ¿Quieres ir a casa a completar el trabajo?

Lovino suspiró pesadamente y tronó su cuello. Avanzó lo más lento entre los estudiantes y cuando dio el primer paso a la calle una mano lo jaló. Antonio lo puso detrás de él, en una actitud sobreprotectora.

—¡¿Qué te traes bastardo?!

—Ese Alfa— acotó Antonio en un susurro que solo Lovino alcanzó a oír—. Ese Alfa está amenazándome.

Lovino miró el ángulo de Antonio y enfocó a Govert justo detrás de Emma, quien le llamaba insistentemente. Oh maldición. Tenía que pasarle solo a él.

—Olvídalo, idiota, vámonos.

Pero Emma esa insistente y se acercó hasta ellos.

—¿Lovino?

—Lo siento Emma, otro día.

Los Betas tenían un olfato menos perceptivo por lo que la chica no se daba cuenta del penetrante olor que ambos Alfa despedían. Era tan intenso que incluso varios Alfa se paraban para ver si pasaba algo. Sin embargo Lovino le hizo una pequeña seña con la cabeza en forma de disculpa a Emma, tomó a Antonio del brazo y lo jaló lo más fuerte que pudo para sacarlo entre la multitud de gente que se había juntado.

—Solo me causas problemas— masculló el Omega. Anduvieron por la calle que siempre usaban de regreso, pero esta vez no hubo pastel, tampoco una placida conversación. Antonio estaba disperso y callado.

—¿Qué te pasa Idiota, el gato se comió la legua?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—No es nada.

Lovino gruñó bajito, dio unas sacadas rápidas y se posicionó frente al Alfa, haciendo que parara de caminar a pocos metros de dónde daban la vuelta para ir por la avenida hacia la casa de los Vargas.

—¡Anda, dime!— amenazó aunque no parecía del todo terrorífico—. Dime, bastardo.

—Pues…— tomó un poco de aire porque la cara que estaba poniendo Lovino le parecía más bien adorable—. Ese sujeto apareció de la nada. Al principio creí que se iría rápido, entonces supe que estaba esperando a alguien, pero de pronto lo sentí, me estaba retando. Como si amenazara su territorio o algo así. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

—Eso no te incumbe, bastardo.

—No me parece justo. ¿Sabes? Hoy no tendrás pastel.

—¡No quiero del estúpido pastel!— en realidad le encantaba pero no estaba dispuesto a hacer notarlo. Se retaron con la mirada por nueve segundos—. Está bien— gruñó y volvió sus pasos por la calle en dirección contraria—. Ese idiota es el hermano de mi mejor amiga. Alguna vez me invitó a salir y lo hice porque Emma me insistió mucho. Pero las cosas no salieron bien, desde entonces no nos hablábamos. Fin del asunto. ¿Contento?

Pero Antonio no parecía del todo convencido, lo siguió con pasos lentos y poco seguros. Pararon en la pastelería y Lovino apunto a la vitrina.

—Quiero _ese_, el de mil hojas. Una rebanada nada más. Parece que me tienes como cerdo en engorda.

—Bueno— Antonio sonrió tratando de olvidar el mal trago de hace apenas unos minutos—. Dicen que los Omegas regordetes dan mejores bebés.

_No lo dijo. Oh, sí lo dijo. _

El comentario acerca de los bebés lo hizo cuestionarse algunas cosas. La primera era que Antonio era hasta la fecha el primer Alfa que no había desistido en cortejarlo (con el permiso de su madre) lo segundo es que era alguien con el que se sentía cómodo, no lo admitía, no lo expresaba y por más mezquino que se comportaba, eso sólo hacía que el Alfa se interesara más y más en él. Lo odiaba y le gustaba al mismo tiempo.

Feliciano por otro lado lo apoyaba de un modo poco discreto. Como contándole a Antonio las típicas historias vergonzosas de la niñez que esperas nunca se sepan. Y allí estaba su hermanito contándole de cuando a sus seis años había mordido a un Alfa que lo molestaba. O de cuando robaba la ropa de su mamá y se vestía como aquella cantante de música pop. Cosas como esas. Lovino estaba haciendo una lista de todo o que le decía y preparaba su venganza contra Feliciano.

**II**

Se había vuelto una rutina oficial.

Ya Lovino aceptaba salir junto con Antonio de casa, y en vez de andar a pie, los paseos comenzaron a ser en carro. Llegaba más rápido a la Universidad, lo que le daba tiempo de conversar con Emma. Chismes de señoritas. Al salir el Alfa lo esperaba sentado en el toldo del vehículo. En vez de comprar pastel, Lovino elegía algún sitio a dónde comer o a pasar la tarde, mayormente para hacer tarea en paz porque a veces en casa no encontraba la tranquilidad de sentarse en el comedor o en el jardín si la presencia de sus madres o su hermano. Antonio se limita a hacer algunas llamadas o a leer algún libro en el más completo de los silencios.

Lovino tenía miedo porque se estaba acostumbrando mucho a la presencia ajena. Siete meses pasaron y con ello la notica.

LA noticia.

—¡Estoy en cinta!

Feliciano estaba esperando de nuevo y eso solo significaba problemas. Felicia suponía que con la llegaba de Antonio tenía un poco de esperanza que en una de esas Lovino terminara cediendo ante Antonio y aceptara tener algo con él.

Lucia no estaba muy de acuerdo con la forma en la que el Alfa estaba flirteando a su hijo, es decir, no era lo convencional. Usualmente se comprometían bajo negociaciones para ofrecer o dar dotes y las cosas se daban solas. En este caso Antonio decidió ir de la forma _moderna_. A conquistarlo como las parejas Betas lo hacían. Lento pero seguro.

Y parecía que estaba dando algunos resultados como que lo primero que Lovino hizo al saber la notica fue aparecerse en la habitación de Antonio. Tocó con un par de golpecitos secos. Sabía que no sería necesario anunciarse porque sabía que el Alfa lo habría olido desde que se escurrió por el pasillo con los pies desnudos, su camisón de color negro y el osito que lo había acompañado desde niño bajo el brazo.

La puerta se abrió muy lentamente, Lovino no despedía ningún hedor de frustración. Era más bien una mezcla intensa de impotencia y miedo con algo de dolor. Algo muy extraño, Antonio no había olido algo así desde que murió su madre. De hecho fue de sus hermanos quien olió aquella mezcla que lo desquicio en pleno funeral. Pero ahora era diferente, ya que al abrir la puerta por completo observó la figura de Lovino que ahora palidecía poco a poco, ya no era el chico imponente de mal carácter.

Tenía frente a él a un Omega débil que clamaba ser protegido por un Alfa. Un pequeño ser que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento. Lo dejo pasar y antes de que pudiera acercarse a él Lovino alzó rápidamente su brazo izquierdo para marcar una distancia prudente.

—No me mal entiendas— dijo conteniendo la respiración, luego dejo salir un suspiro por su nariz. Demasiado obvio, pensó Antonio.

—Pretenderé que no lo hago.

—No quiero pasar solo la noche. Pero no es como si primero pensara en ti, no quiero incomodar a mis madres —mentía— y obviamente tampoco a mi hermano ahora que, ahora qué seguramente está celebrando lo de su nueva cría— y lo hacía bastante mal—. Y tú hermana me da miedo— fin de la conversación.

—Puedes dormir en mi cama— apunto Antonio con una sonrisa lo más relajada posible, si se precipitaba podría ahuyentar a Lovino—. Yo dormiré en el sillón. Aunque creo que tengo un colchón en el armario.

_Lovino, eres un idiota. _

Puede que ser un Omega te hace un idiota ante los ojos de un Alfa, incluso los de los Beta. Pero en este caso parecía que el verdadero idiota era Antonio. Se vio a sí mismo en la cama de Antonio mirando el techo entre la poca luz del pasillo y el tintineo del reloj electrónico que marcaba la una de la mañana. Y a la una y cuarto y la una y media.

Finalmente a las dos se soltó a llorar porque no lo soportaba. Trató de contenerse todo lo que pudo para no despertar a Antonio. Sollozó bajito y luego aspiró algo de moco. Era inútil porque entre más intentaba contener el llanto parecía que no se iba a detener.

En realidad no se había detenido nunca.

Al dar las tres de la mañana estaba tan inmerso en su miseria que no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había bajado de la cama y gateó hasta buscar a Antonio en su lecho improvisado con una colchoneta que al simple tacto era incomoda y dura (como el piso, así que no había mucha diferencia)

Era la naturaleza de los Omegas, ser débiles y buscar la protección de los Alfas. No sabía a lo que iba todo ese discurso del activo o el pasivo, pero Lovino había abandonado todo dejo de insolencia en la puerta y ahora se aferraba al pecho de Antonio llorando. Porque se sentía vulnerable y sorprendentemente protegido al mismo tiempo.

Era un poco enfermiza aquella sensación en el pecho de Lovino, le gustaba y lo aterraba al mismo tiempo.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Notas— **Y diran… "¿Esperamos meses para esto?" y yo diré "Pues fue lo que salió". La verdad es que aún estoy experimentando con esto de Omegaverso para poder lanzar un fic que tengo en mente desde hace meses. Algo medio random pero bonito. El próximo capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Antonio.

De seguir este fic, se verá malo lo que diré pero depende de la respuesta del público lo seguiré en breve, han pasado muchas cosas que hicieron que bajara mi ritmo de escritura, aún trabajo en el siguiente de Black Opera y algunos Randoms, y quiero acabar éste y el último citado para poder lanzar aquel proyectito.

¡En fin! Todo comentario (e idea, de verdad, necesito ideas) es bien recibido. Así mismo cualquier alerte y favorito también. Se aprecian de a montones.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos en breves.

Y no, Govert no es malo, solo estaba de pasada.


	5. Chapter V

**Notas— **¡Y tardé menos! Me siento orgullosa. Aunque la historia no avanzó mucho pude exponer parte de la historia de Antonio. ¡En fin! Agradezco mucho el apoyo a este fic. De verdad. Ustedes son amor y las adoro por eso.

**Aclaraciones— **Carmen es Nyo España y Paulo Portugal.

**Coments anons— **

Fifi— ¡El spamano es amor! Tú lo has dicho. Gracias por leer mi historia. Apenas comencé con el spamano y me cuesta un poco dominarlo. ¡Pero gracias! Me animas mucho a seguir. Y espero que te guste este también. Le podré mucho empeño. Gracias por leer.

Ghest— ¡Hola! Gracias por esperar. Y sí, Antonio es amor~ y más con su pasado contado. Muchas gracias por leer. Se aprecia.

NewNyoAwesome—¡Hahaha! Sí, soy mala persona, pero lo estoy intentando y agradezco mucho el apoyo a la historia. De verdad, yo espero poder traer algo cada dos semanas. Esperemos. Pero yo creo que te gustara el giro del final porque meteré a un par de personajes que no le pondrán anda fácil las cosas a Antonio. ¡En fin! Gracias por leer.

SifherIsh— Confieso que trabajar con Lovino me costó algo de trabajo. Porque me cuesta trabajo tratarlo porque es muy terco. ¡Pero hago lo que puedo! Gracias por leer. Es mi primero Omegaverso pero espero que no sea el único. Y yo también tengo ese conflicto con el machismo de los Alfas, pero meh. Intentaré que no sea así. ¡Solo que queda agradecerte mucho el apoyo, de verdad. Un saludo muy grande.

Yop— ¡Hola! Gusto volver a leerte. Estoy tratando de echarle ganas a esto y de verdad agradezco mucho el apoyo. Intentaré traer esto cada dos semanas y espero poder cumplir. De verdad. Pero se aprecia mucho el comentario. Gracias por leer.

Elizabetha— ¿Sabes? Me leí muchas veces tu comentario y me agradó. La verdad es que tienes razón de que es solo una práctica. ¡Pero intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible! Muchas gracias me has hecho mi día. Un saludo muy grande y gracias por leer.

Rebirth— ¡Hola! Esta vez tarde menos. Espero te guste y muchas gracias por leer. Un saludote.

* * *

**Scorpion flower**

**Chapter V**

* * *

Antonio había nacido por España. Allá en el año en que todas las crisis comenzaron a golpear el país de una forma brutal. Le tocó ver como su familia se caía a pedazos y de cómo su madre murió a causa del estrés de a veces no tener que darle de comer a sus hijos. De hecho muchos de los recuerdos de Antonio fueron duros. Con Carmen, su hermana mayor tomándolo de la mano y a Paulo el menor, jalándolo de la playera para no perderlo mientras corrían bajo la lluvia después de un día agitado en la escuela. Con estómagos vacíos por la crisis y su padre _Beta_ haciendo todo lo posible por sacarlos adelante.

Era una suerte que los tres habían nacido como Alfa. Los tres con la capacidad de salir adelante por sus propios pies.

Antonio fue el primero en darse cuenta que su vida no iba a ser glamorosa, no como quisiera. Comenzó de cero junto a su padre, ayudándolo en la huerta y cargando costales de un lado a otro, arando la tierra y correteando a los pájaros que daba vuelta alrededor el espantapájaros que había hecho. Con la cabeza de un bote roto, los brazos de palos que no volverían a servir para arar la tierra. Paulo para ese entonces disfrutaba de revolcarse en el lodo junto a los cerditos porque los días eran demasiados calurosos como para preocuparse por su ropa, lo único que necesitaba era saciar su estómago y el vacío que su madre había dejado. Recogió a su hermano menor del lodo y los cerdos hicieron ruiditos. Le estaban quitando a su amigo de juegos.

Carmen para ese entonces había logrado entrar a la Universidad y estaba becada, tenía que hacer todo lo posible por destacar y sacar buenas notas. Antonio se paseaba descalzo por la casa a sus quince años y le vertía un poco de café que él mismo había molido con esfuerzo porque no había lujos como café soluble, mucho menos uno de esos aparatos costosos para prepararlo. Lo dejó en la mesa y su hermana se lo agradeció con una sonrisa a pesar de que moría de sueño.

—No te vayas— pidió Paulo a sus tiernos siete años—. Hay algo bajo mi cama, hermano.

Antonio sonrió de medio lado porque sabía que no había nada pero Paulo era un poco cobarde en las noches. Se sentó en la punta de la cama y miró a su hermanito tratando de conciliar el sueño. Entendió lo que le habían dicho en el colegio. Aquello de la naturaleza protectora de los Alfas masculinos a todo lo que fuera de su propiedad.

Paulo recordaría esto como las noches más iluminadas de su vida.

Y Carmen tenía brillantes ideas de negocios, había nacido con el olor el dinero bajo su nariz, era eso o la inminente necesidad de tener algo seguro. Había vivido lo mejor de su familiar y lo peor y no podía creer que algo tan idiota como el dinero los estaba rompiendo. Por desgracia solo había dos cosas que podían ayudar. Más dinero y la muerte. La segunda nunca fue la opción. No para ella.

Cuando Antonio cumplía dieciocho años encontró el cuerpo de su padre colgado de una viga en la oficina. Paulo estaba allí parado sin poder concebir la idea a sus diez años. El cuerpo se meneaba a de lado a otro.

—Temblaba mucho, aun lo recuerdo— dijo Paulo a sus diecisiete años mientras Carmen revisaba papel tras papel—. Llegué en el momento en que se colgó—. Esbozó una sonrisa y bebió un poco más de su café. Su hermana lo ignoró. Necesitaba encontrarlo, algo que les pudiera ayudar. Hasta que lo encontró.

Una vieja propiedad a nombre de su madre, un antiquísimo documento amarillento. Llamó a Antonio que estaba más ocupado apilando cajas y cajas de verdura. Él miró el papel y sonrió como idiota y abrazó a su hermana.

Paulo recordaría este día como sus problemas económicos acabaron.

Sin embargo la salud emocional de todos estaba mermada. Carmen demandó a la compañía que había construido sobre el terreno que por ley les pertenecía bajo la pauta en el testamento de su madre se estipulaba que toda propiedad a su muerte pasaba a repartirse en partes iguales entre los tres herederos. Esto fue bueno por los primeros tres años hasta que las peleas comenzaron.

Porque Paulo quería algo más de ese dinero y al cumplir veintiuno pidió la parte económica que Carmen no estaba dispuesta a soltar porque su herencia iba con ello. Antonio solo los miraba gritarse entre ellos bebiendo de su café frio en una taza barata de plástico. Antonio nunca quiso saber nada más de dinero porque se dio cuenta que eso no traía la felicidad. Recordaba a su hermanito desnudo corriendo en los charcos que había dejado la lluvia con los perros atrás de él y Carmen arando la tierra con una sonrisa den sus labios. Sí, eran buenos tiempos.

El dinero era mierda y él a sus veintiocho quería lo que una Alfa promedio quería. Una familia. Carmen quería estabilidad y Paulo poder. Por desgracia las tres cosas solo se conseguían con dinero.

Así fue como llegaron a la conclusión de repartirse todo. Y de hecho, Antonio hubiera elegido a Paulo por ser el más débil de no ser por el tremendo puñetazo que le propino a su hermana, también la patada y la bala en su hombro.

Paulo recordaría este día como el momento en que su familia se terminó de romper.

Nunca levantaron cargos porque había sido una disputa familiar y Carmen creyó que el mejor castigo sería la soledad. Le dejaron parte de su fortuna y el negocio a su nombre y tomaron la decisión de volver a Italia en dónde había pasados sus mejores veranos antes de las crisis económicas.

Nunca tuvo pareja, ni sintió la necesidad de corretear Omegas por los campos. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de alejar de su mente de los problemas que las relaciones amorosas le pasaban por un arco muy grande.

—¡Vas a amar Italia!— exclamó su hermana mientras hacia sus maletas para partir en un par de días—. Llame a Lucia y está encantada de recibirnos ¿la recuerdas?

—No realmente— respondió Antonio y siguió dando vueltas por la habitación mientras lanzaba una pequeña pelota—¿Estás segura de esto?

—No.

—¿Tenemos que irnos?

—Sí— respondió ella mientras seguía doblando ropa.

—No quiero dejar a Paulo solo— dijo Antonio dejando de jugar y mirando a la ventana, el campo en dónde solían corretear.

—Antonio— llamó Carmen con voz severa—. Él ya no es un niño. No puede siempre estar cuidándolo. Déjalo crecer.

—¿Y sí se cae?

—Qué se aprenda a levantar, como lo hicimos nosotros— acotó—. Ya no tiene ni ocho ni quince años. Tú tampoco eres su padre, eres su hermano y debe dejarlo—. Cerró la maleta de golpe y puso otra sobre la cama para seguir guardando cosas—. Hermano, lo que tú necesitas es un Omega a quien cuidar. Comenzar una familia, qué se yo. Esas cosas que se supone hacemos los Alfas.

—¿Me estás dando un sermón?— Antonio se giró y encaró a su hermana—. Oye, estamos en el siglo XXI, ya no tiene nada de malo. Qué te gusten también los Alfa no tiene nada de malo. Yo lo respeto.

—¡Escúchame bien!— gritó ella levantando un dedo—. No tienes derecho a juzgarme porque lo que hago, lo hago por ti. Sacrifique mi adolescencia y juventud para poder darte de comer a ti y al malagradecido de Paulo. Así que también crecerás y te preocuparas por tus cosas. Yo decidí quedarme sola porque no estoy dispuesta a escuchar que la gente hable mal de mí, suficiente tengo con la muerte de mamá y el suicidio de papá.

—Bien…— retrocedió sobre sus pasos alzando las manos con las palmas abiertas. La bola calló al piso y reboto hasta perderse en el armario—. Como quieras. Cada quien decide en que infierno quiere vivir.

**II**

Feliciano irradiaba un aura de amor. De amor y de atención. Así _como "Por favor, mírenme y quiéranme" _Era sin duda, el aroma de un Omega preñado que rogaba a todos ser atendido como si fuera la cosa más frágil de universo. Pero a comparación de la creencia popular el que se había puesto histérico había sido Ludwig y no él.

Y si por el Alfa fuera le hubiera construido una ruedita de hámster gigante alrededor para poder protegerlo de todo y todos. Ludwig se la pasaba vigilando todo lo que hacía Feliciano como un perro celoso de su presa. Y solo tenía una semana. Una mísera semana desde que le había dado la noticia. Pero genéticamente los Alfas esperaban este momento para tener una excusa de golpear a alguien y mostrar su bravura. Solo que en esa casa no había otro Alfa con la intención de robarle a Feliciano. Él se sentía extraño cuando Antonio pasaba por la cocina y le pedía a Feliciano que le diera un poco de lo que estaba cocinando

Pero no, era la pasta de Ludwig. Solo Ludwig podía comer de la pasta de Feliciano. Y cuando se acercaba al otro Alfa se arrepentía porque el hedor de Antonio no era para nada amenazante. Además de que Feliciano afectaba con esa aura amorosa que destilaba.

—Lud ¿Quieres pasta también?— No. Estaba lleno hasta la garganta de comer esa tarde—. Claro.

Antonio miraba su teléfono. Jugaba alguno de esos aburridos jueguitos dónde tenías que salvar ositos de goma, romper chocolate o miel.

_Sweet, Taste it, Delicious. _

—Antonio— llamó Feliciano, ambos Alfas alzaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo—¿Iras hoy por mí _fratello_ también?

—Como todos los días— sonrió Antonio—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Puedes traerlo a casa a comer?— pidió el castaño e hizo una cara triste. Un poco exagerada en realidad—. Hace rato que no lo veo.

_Porque él no quiere verte_. Pensó Antonio, pero no lo iba a externar por más genial que le cayera Feliciano.

—Trataré—torció la boca—. Está en exámenes y tiene mucho trabajo. Se junta con su amiguita Beta.

—¿Emma?

Antonio asintió.

—Emma me cae bien. ¿Sabías que salió con su hermano Alfa? —Luego pensó lo que dijo—, Lovino claro, no Emma. Sería raro ¿no?

—Sí lo sé— respondió sin hacer ninguna expresión.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Lovino me contó.

—¿Te contó sobre su cita?

—No dio detalles, pero me dijo que las cosas no acabaron bien.

—Esa y todas las anteriores— pensó Feliciano— Salieron como ocho y nueve veces antes de que Govert se rindiera con mi hermano.

Así que hubo muchas veces más.

—¿Y por qué?

—¿No lo sabes?

—¿Saber qué?

—¿Me sirves más pasta?— Ludwig estaba a punto de vomitar, pero necesitaba salvar a Feliciano de cometer un error—. Está buena.

—¡Oh, la hora!— Antonio se levantó de golpe cuando las vidas se le acabaron y miró que estaba dentro del tiempo—. Me tengo que ir. Haré lo necesario para traerlo. Pero no prometo nada.

—¡Gracias Antonio!— exclamó y aplaudió.

Cuando el Alfa había salido Ludwig miró con algo de asco su plato. De verdad, lo hacía por el bien de Feliciano y muy en el fondo de Lovino. Iba a dar la primera mordida cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa de cristal. Miró la pantalla agradeciendo internamente a quien sea que lo salvó. Leyó dos veces el nombre y frunció el entrecejo. Hubiera preferido vomitar la pasta.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Es mi hermano— le hizo una seña y salió de la sala—. Vuelvo en un minuto.

Monike se apareció por la puerta del jardín buscando algo.

—¡Hola!— saludó Feliciano— ¿Quiere pasta?

Ojos de borregos en su máxima expresión. Nadie podía resistirlos.

—Claro…— dijo la rubia y se sentó—. ¿Has visto a Ludwig?

—Habla por teléfono— señaló a la puerta y puso el plato frente a ella—. Habla con… ¿su hermano?

—Gilbert— acotó ella y dio el primer bocado. Lo mastico y agrego—. Vendrá él su hermana en un par de semanas— le dijo.

—No sabía que tenía otros hermanos.

—No son mis hijos. En realidad son primos, pero él los considera sus hermanos. Son…

—¿Son…?

—Interesantes.

—¿Y eso es bueno, no?

—Sí…— dudó la Alfa—. Estarás bien cuidado.

Ludwig se apareció en la cocina. Miró a su madre y se sentó a su lado. Su plato de pasta aún lo esperaba.

—Gilbert llamó.

—Lo sé, hablé con él también.

—¿Estas consiente de que lo que pasara que entran en esta casa? —inquirió Ludwig.

—Bueno… esperemos que esta casa no sea lo suficiente _asombrosa_ para su persona y los dos regresen a Alemania. Aunque sabes lo mucho que Gilbert ama los bebes.

Ambos Alfas miraron la pasta. Y suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo.

**III**

Antonio bajó el auto y miró su teléfono. Un par de minutos antes de la salida de Lovino. Fue rápidamente a la cafetería que tenía al frente de la Universidad y se pidió un café para él y para Lovino. Al salir se encontró nuevamente a Govert. Estacionado detrás de él. Y vino a su mente la conversación con Feliciano. El pequeño detalle de que no había salido una sino muchas veces con Govert. Ignoró la presencia del Alfa que no era del todo fuerte y esperó a que Lovino apareciera por la puerta principal.

Lo vio salir con una gran pila de libros, pero en vez de ir al rescate como lo hubiera hecho cualquier otro Alfa, dejó que el viniera a él como cualquier gesto casual. Lovino le entregó los libros de un empujón que casi le sacan el aire.

—Puntual como siempre— espetó el Omega.

—¿Cómo te fue? Te compré tu café— le sonrió y puso los libros en el toldo del carro, luego le pasó el café que dejó arriba del techo y Lovino torció la boca.

—De mierda. Es lo menos que podías hacer por mí— ladeó al cabeza y vio a Govert. Éste miraba al frente— Oh mierda…— y sentía una especie de terror porque tendría que enfrentarlo.

—¿Sucede algo?

Lovino lo miró de reojo y luego a Govert. Aspiró como no queriendo la cosa y me puso una mano a Antonio en el pecho. Para calmarlo.

—Espera aquí bastardo.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta el Alfa qué fumaba. Como siempre lo recordaba, con ese gesto indiferente y altivo. Se puso nervioso. Demonios, iba a volver a apestar como siempre. Se armó de valor y le llamó.

—Govert— y éste se giró lentamente. Lo había olido desde antes que saliera por la puerta principal. Sintió su miedo y olfateo el nerviosismo. Le miró tratando de no ahuyentarlo.

—Lovino —hizo un ademán de cabeza y apagó el cigarrillo arrojándolo al piso.

—¿Vienes por Emma?

—Es obvio.

—Ella se fue en el segundo periodo.

Govert alzó una ceja y se tensó, eso no se lo esperaba. Lovino dio un respingo pero no retrocedió.

—No te puedo dar detalles, pero se fue con un Alfa. Pensé que deberías saberlo.

—¿Con quién?

—No puedo decírtelo— gruñó—. Es todo lo que te puedo decir. Búscala en su teléfono.

Ahora debería de huir antes de que le hiciera más preguntas. Retrocedió algunos pasos y luego se echó a correr y faltó poquito para que Govert lo pillara. Corrió hasta Antonio y se escondió detrás de él. El rubio se quedó en su lugar y entonces lo entendió. Le dedicó una última mirada y se metió a su carro para poder irse del lugar y buscar a Emma como el hermano psicópata que era.

El omega aspiró con fuerza. Estuvo muy cerca.

—¿Qué miras?— le espetó al español—. Solo le di un mensaje.

Antonio no había preguntado nada, escuchó desde dónde estaba. Y no tenía nada que reclamarle.

—Oye…— le llamó mientras ambos subían al carro—. Feliciano me pidió que te llevara a casa a comer. Hizo pasta.

—No quiero pasta. Quiero Sushi.

—Sabes de que lo hablo— torció un poco el gesto.

—Sí y yo quiero Sushi.

—Tu hermano te quiere— dijo cuando comenzaron a andar—. Y quiere que estés con él en este momento.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para tenerle lastima? Feliciano está muy bien mimado por todos en casa. No le hago falta.

—Un hermano siempre es bueno… no importa el momento. ¿Quieres ir a la plaza o al negocio en el lado norte?

Lovino se encogió en su lugar, resbalando por el asiento. Maldito Antonio.

—Vayamos a casa, joder, maldición— apretó la boca para no poder decir nada más.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Notas—** Yo muero por ver a Gilbert y Julchen en acción. No sé ustedes. He sopesado la idea de cómo seguir esto. Veamos cómo les resulta. No me queda de otra que agradecer mucho el apoyo y los hermosos comentarios. Se aprecia mucho. Gracias por seguirle y nos leemos en dos semanitas. (Una si todo sale bien)

Sección de publicidad: Tengo otros fics de Hetalia que me gustaría pudieran darse un tiempo para leer y comentar. Les presentó a **Black Opera ** y **Random: Magic trio. **Si pueden pasarse, sería épico.


	6. Chapter VI

**Notas**— Tarde año y medio, por no decir casi dos. Lo siento. Mucho. De verdad. Confieso que la historia iba ser mucho más corta que esto. Pero de pronto fluyeron tantas ideas y luego mi vida dio un cambio muy grande. Las amo a todas (y todos). Para calmar las cosas puedo decir que ya tengo la mitad del siguiente y espero traerlo en menos de dos semanas. También trabajo en otros proyectos. Gracias por su paciencia.

**Coments anons—**

Moirita97**—** Lamento mucho la tardanza!. Gracias por leer.

Guest**—** Creo que nunca me llegaron tus tomates. !Perdón por tardar tanto!. Gracias por leer.

Aria**—** Aquí está la continuación. Perdona.

elizabetha**—**!Hola nuevamente! ¿Qué tal todo? Gracias por la espera. Y sí, Julchen en la hermana de Gilbert, porque dos prusias son más increíbles que uno. Gracias infinitas por leer.

SifherIsh**— **¿Sabes? Es mi primer Omegaverso y siento que la he kagado como todo un campeón. Siendo sincera no sabía bien como manejarlo. He leído poco y mucho al mismo tiempo. Es raro. Incluso mi narración en este fic es rara sin forma. !En fin! Gracias por tu tiempo, en leerme y esperar. Trataré de llevar esto lo mejor posible. !Un saludo!

Guest**—** ¿Quieres saber algo? Fue la presión de Wattpad lo que llevó a echarle más Fanfiction pero siento que en el otro lado tengo mas apoyo. No sé sí sea la plataforma lo que lo hace más interactivo o qué. !Envíame un mensaje allá! Para poder estar comunicados. Un saludo.

* * *

**Scorpion Flower**

**Chapter VI**

* * *

Antonio creyó que su vida ahora tendría una mejor estabilidad desde que se habían mudado a Italia. Estaba cómodamente instalado en la casa de los Vargas y en ese justo momento cenaba a lado de Lovino porque tras un mes de mucha insistencia al final Feliciano había ganado y tenía a su hermano cerca de él… o lo más cerca posible.

—_Fratello_ te sirvió un poco más de leche.

—No, así está bien.

—Ya… ¿Quieres más cereal?

—No Feliciano, gracias.

—Bien.

A Lovino le costaba mucho trabajo poder sobrellevar la relación porque él no era del todo sensible a los aromas que si hermanito despedía, era como si tuviera el olfato averiado porque en vez de contagiarse con esa aura de paz y amor que usualmente los Omegas en cinta irradiaban se sentía más asqueado de lo normal. Mareado y susceptible a estresase más de la cuenta. Antonio de vez en cuando intentaba llamar su atención para hacer plática pero Lovino no podía dejar pasar como Ludwig prácticamente le daba de comer en la boca. _Dicen que los tenedores pueden ser usados de armas mortales, mejor darle de comer al Omega en la boca, así no se lastima._

Era ridículo.

Aunque era Feliciano, así que el porcentaje de peligro aumentaba.

Lovino terminó de cenar, se puso de pie y levantó su plato para ir directo a la cocina y desaparecer de escena.

—¿Ya acabaste, bastardo?— preguntó asomando su cabeza desde la ventanilla que dividía las dos estancias.

—¡Un momento!— exclamó el Alfa. Dio algunas cuantas mordidas al emparedado y lo dejó casi por terminar. Se levantó y entre algo de problemas por mascar aún se despidió.

Carmen elevó una ceja y miró a Lucia de manera cómplice.

—¿Será?— se aventuró la española. Lucia frunció un poco el entrecejo porque la idea le parecía extraña. El hermano de su amiga (amor de su vida para pocas complicaciones) y su hijo estaban creando lazos.

—No lo creo.

—Claro que lo es, mujer— espetó la castaña—. Hay que ser idiota para no darse cuenta.

—¿Darse cuenta de qué?— preguntó Feliciano. La Alfa se quedó con las palabras en la boca porque Ludwig se echó una miradita poco menos que desafiante.

—Nada, _cariño. _

Felicia se limitaba a ver la puerta de la cocina por la que antes había entrado Antonio. Se sintió culpable porque sentía que había fallado como madre primeriza pero no quería meterse en asuntos de Lovino más cuando él ya había decidido qué hacer con su vida.

—De una vez te lo digo, _mujer—_ le espetó Lucia—. Dile a tu hermano que se aleje de mi hijo o tendré que patearle las bolas yo misma.

—¡Pero tienes que verlos! Se ven tan bien juntos. Deberías tener suerte de que las cosas se queden entre familia.

—No, Carmen, no. Mi hijo no terminará con un-

Pero antes de que pudiera acabar Felicia posó su pequeña mano sobre la mesa e hizo una seña para que callaran. Incluso Ludwig le miró con extrañeza. La omega no agregó palabra alguna, se paró de la mesa y con un ademán de cabeza salió de la estancia para dejar a Lucia con las palabras en la boca.

Los Omegas a veces tenían destellos de rebeldía.

Lovino subía las escaleras de dos en dos, quería alejarse lo más que pudiera de la asquerosa escena antes de vomitar toda su cena. Joder, maldición. Pateó la puerta de su habitación y la abrió de un fuerte golpe. Ésta despidió un chirrido y luego, como si fuera una mala broma se cayó de lado y luego contra el piso. Lovino miró la escena como quien mira un asesinato y no tiene la menor idea de dónde ocultar el cuerpo. Uno demasiado grande.

Antonio a pocos metros de él contempló todo tratando de no echarse a reír, porque la violencia de Lovino le causaba cierta gracia –a no ser que la palabra sea "ternura"- el caso fue que el golpe se escuchó en toda la casa y fuera de que quisiera ayudar a Lovino, no había mucho que hacer que posarse a su lado y contemplar el cadáver de la puerta.

Demonios.

—Maldito día de mierda— soltó Lovino. Alzó los hombros tensando sus manos y luego las bajó de golpe. Se agacho para recoger su puerta pero Antonio se adelantó y con un solo movimiento la puso de pie.

—Han sido solo las bisagras, seguro que solo fue la fuerza de tu patada lo que las rompió.

—¿Lo puedes arreglar, bastardo?

—Seguro— asintió—. Solo tengo que ver que haya repuestos o algo.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!— Lucia, como demonio salido del infierno asomó su cabeza analizando la escena. Se posó en el umbral. —¡Lovino, que mierda haz hecho!

—¡Nada, madre!— espetó con molestia. Lucia frunció el entrecejo. Todo el ambiente cambió y el olor de un Alfa molesto se manifestó como nubes grises antes de la tormenta.

Lovino estiró el cuello tratando de hacerle lucir como alguien más alto, pero todo el valor se fue al carajo cuando su madre dio un paso al frente. Ya no era tan valiente. Se sintió en peligro y se sintió a merced de la ira de su madre. Lucia dio un par de pasos más pero Antonio se metió entre ellos aun con la puerta entre las manos. Había que tener una fuerza sobrehumana para poder manejar semenjante pedazo de madera con la facilidad de quien mueve un trozo de cartón.

—Sucede que la puerta se venció— dijo el español de forma casual. Tan casual que la expresión furica de Lucia de desvaneció.

—Escuché un golpe.

—Bueno, sí, Lovino tuvo que ver— se rió— pero tiene reparo, además, se ve que estaba un poco vieja—mintió—. Yo lo arreglo.

Lucia no sentía simpatía por Antonio.

—No tenemos bisagras para arreglar la puerta. Tendrás que esperar a mañana.

—Sin problema.

—Lovino— llamó el Alfa, Lucia estaba más cabreada de lo normal—. La próxima vez que me respondas así te voy a romper esa boca que te cargas. ¿Lo entiendes?

El omega asintió solo para complacer a su madre.

Casi de inmediato que su madre salió por el umbral Lovino soltó un par de maldiciones por lo bajo. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba. Detestaba tener que bajar la cabeza ante la autoridad de un Alfa. Era su madre, lo comprendía, pero no había que ser ciego para ver la cara contraída de Lovino. Antonio recargó la puerta en una de las paredes y se acercó lentamente. Lovino solía ser muy volátil en estado de estrés.

—Menudo día…— se dijo y se echó en la silla de su escritorio repleto de papeles y notas sin revisar.

—¡No hay problema, Lovino! Arreglo esto a primera hora.

—¿Qué demonios voy a hacer sin puerta? Odio que se metan a mi habitación y ahora no habrá barrera para evitar ver la cara de mi hermano y su idiota marido.

—Sólo será una noche. No hay que hacer más grande éste problema.

—Quiero mi puerta.

—Sí pero la puerta está muerta.

Lovino lo miró desde su silla. Se giró un poco y miró la montaña de tarea pendiente que –para su suerte- era para el día siguiente. Tenía que admitir que Antonio se estaba esmerando en complacer cada uno de sus pequeños caprichos y a veces eso lo molestaba. Le hastiaba el exceso de atención que el Alfa tenía con él. En su mente, pasaba de largo la loca idea de que Antonio estuviera al asecho de él. Era posible, mucho muy posible. Emma se lo había dado a entender varias veces diciéndole que su hermano había desistido de cortejarlo desde que Antonio se apareció en el campo de batalla. Negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Basta de idioteces.

Basta de Antonio.

—Iré al cuarto de invitados— dijo a modo de orden—. Solo será una noche, como dices.

El Omega comenzó a recoger sus cosas lentamente, como quien no quiere la cosa. Pero trabajo era trabajo y no había más que hacer.

—Te puedes quedar en mi habitación—Soltó Antonio. Lovino se detuvo de súbito y lo miró de reojo. Estaba demente.

—No, gracias—contesto—. No pienso hacerte el favor de tenerme en tu cama.

Antonio alzó una ceja, sinceramente sorprendido y se echó a reír.

—Hablas como si hubiera algo entre nosotros

Ahora Lovino era el sorprendido. Era tonto pero aquella frase dramática se formó en su cabeza tomó fuerza. Se sintió pequeño y ofendido. Apretó los labios y siguió tomando sus cosas para poder salir de la habitación con la cabeza en alto, tan alto para no hacer notar que estaba siendo afectado. Pero los hombres no son idiotas, y no hablo de los Alfas, sino los del sexo masculino. Antonio esperó a que Lovino terminara su rabieta y tan pronto salió por el umbral éste lo interceptó y le arrebato la mitad de su torre de libros y corrió por el pasillo en dirección contraria. A su habitación.

A la habitación de Antonio.

Lovino enrojeció, de puro coraje. Ese idiota. Se quedó plantado en el pasillo. Su primer instinto fue _¡Quieto, no la riegues más!_ Pero otro lado de su cabeza decía _¡A la mierda, ve por él y hazlo pagar!_ Y estaba un poco más que arto de todos los clichés del mundo en el que vivía. De eso de que el Alfa debe ser siempre Macho muy Macho y el Omega Manso muy Manso. Odiaba el mundo, aquel plano existencial en que le había tocado vivir. Escuchó su risa y eso fue todo lo que necesito para echarse tras el español.

Al entrar en el cuarto ajeno vio al Alfa recogiendo algunas cosas y echarlas a una cajita pequeña. Un par de playeras y algunos objetos de uso personal.

—¡Te has tardado!— le sonrió y le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza dónde estaban sus libros—. Me iré al cuarto de invitados y tú podrás trabajaren paz en tus cosas. ¿Te parece?

—Pensé que dormiríamos juntos.

Se arrepintió. Una y mil veces. No lo había dicho, por favor Dios, no lo había hecho.

Sí, lo hizo. Antonio lo miró expectante y no había sorpresa en su rostro. Tampoco enfado o alegría. ¿Por qué no estaba sonriendo? Cualquier idiota habría estado feliz con la declaración de un Omega joven. Se pateó mentalmente. En el pasillo se había echado un discurso mental sobre que ser Omega no debía ser un problema y ahora se estaba encasillando en uno. Uno que se había ofrecido de manera directa o indirecta a un Alfa. Al mejor postor. Lo pensó y su último celo había sido hace más de medio año. No, no podía ser eso. Pasó, tal vez, algunos segundos largos después de aquella declaración y ambos se habían enfrascado en debates mentales. Ambos mirándose pero sin mirar, por más raro que eso suene.

—¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

—¡Yo no quise decir eso!

—¿Entonces me voy?

—¡¿Me lo estás preguntando?!

—Si quieres que me vaya está bien. Sólo será una noche. Mañana tendré tu puerta lista. Si quieres que me quede está bien, no pasará nada. Prometo respetar su espacio.

La cama era para dos personas. Pero no estaba siendo coherente. Demonios se sentía tan abochornado.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—Bien— Alzó los hombros y salió de la habitación con paso lento.

¿Lo había rechazado? No, no era rechazo si él no se le había propuesto. Pero lo hizo ¿No es así?. Lo había invitado a dormir con él y él lo había rechazado. Bueno, entonces sí era lo había _bateado_. Y no era que tener a un Alfa fuera su máxima prioridad.

_Oh Lovino, la has cagado de la manera más increíble. _

—¿No tienes trabajo?

Antonio estaba detrás de él. Lovino no se había movido de su sitio. Lo miró por encima de su hombro y se sentía muy pequeño. Se alejó y dejó los libros en el escritorio. Trató de aclarar sus ideas. Había olvidado que tenía de tarea para esa noche. Vio al Alfa echarse en la cama con un libro pequeño entre sus manos. Lovino alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Leer— aclaró y abrió el librito—. Es mi habitación, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—Creí que te irías al cuarto de invitados.

—Dormiré— acotó—, por vía de mientras leer un poco antes de dormir.

Lovino lo dijo nada. Todo en favor de no empeorar las cosas. Se sentó y trató de trabajar lo mejor posible con la presión del Alfa mirándole la nunca de a ratos. Sólo el pasar de las hojas y una que otra risita por parte de Antonio.

Incómodo. Muy incómodo.

**II**

Pese a la creencia popular. Lovino no volvió a su habitación al día siguiente. Ni al otro. Mucho menos a la semana. Se había instalado en la habitación de Antonio porque aquel lugar era un _bunquer_. Un lugarcito en el que ni su madre entraba porque "Era la habitación de Antonio", eso quería decir que no debía meterse en el territorio de otro Alfa. Era un refugio con comida y calorcito. Muy cómodo. Muy bonito… demasiado hermoso.

Antonio se vio incapaz de echar a Lovino de su cuarto. Y no era que dormir en el cuarto de invitados fuera malo. Extrañaba su cama. Y su privacidad. Lovino se iba a la facultad por las mañanas y tenía un poco de espacio. Poco, ya que debía dedicarle tiempo al trabajo en la finca. Iba por Lovino en la tarde, comían por allí y luego el ritual. Hacia la tarea y a las dos se la mañana lo echaba de su habitación. De su cama.

¿Pero qué somos, hombres o cobarde?

Hombres cobardes. Sí que sí.

—Reparé tu puerta el día de ayer—le dijo siete días después del incidente. Justo a medio camino hacia la plaza. Lovino no podría escapar de un carro en movimiento.

—Ya…— respondió pero lo ignoro casi de inmediato.

—Eso quiere decir que puedes volver a tu habitación.

—¡¿Me estas echado?!

—No quiero usar esa palabra, es fea.

—Me estás echando— afirmó.

—Mira… no quiero pelear—dio la vuelta a la avenida lentamente. Como esperando a que algo pasara—. No es que no me guste compartir habitación contigo. Pero quiero volver a mi cama. Si no te molesta. Si vamos a tener la habitación para los dos, quiero mi cama.

—Así qué ¿todo tu maldito problema es por la cama?

—Te digo. No me molestaría compartir la cama contigo. No te estoy pretendiendo. Quisiera un mundo dónde un Alfa y un Omega compartan la cama sin creer que va a pasar otra cosa.

Lovino apretó los labios. Pensó con cuidado lo que iba a decir.

—¿Entonces no te soy atractivo?

Antonio freno el carro. De súbito y en medio de la calle. Los autos pitaron y algunos conductores comenzaron a lanzar insultos.

Lo miró directamente. Lovino estaba rojo. Más rojo que cualquier tomate maduro que haya visto en su larga vida de campesino.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás rojo?

—¡Eres un idiota!— gritó y trató de salir del carro. El seguro estaba puesto y sólo Antonio podía abrirlo—¡Quiero bajarme!

—Te llevaré a casa.

Lo había ignorado. Y evadió el tema como un campeón. Lovino no quería tocar el tema y estaba muy estresado. Observó que Antonio lo parecía afectado en lo más mínimo. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? La segunda vez que él intentaba abordar al Alfa y éste lo volvía rechazar.

—¿Eres idiota?

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Necesitas que me eché encima de ti para darte a entender otra cosa?

—No es eso.

—¿Qué es?

—No me van eso de las relaciones. ¿Sabes? No es que no captara desde hace una semana tus indirectas.

—¿Entonces no te gusto?

—No es eso— Antonio bufó y aparcó el carro en una esquina poco transitada. No sabía dónde mierda esteban—. Mira Lovino yo no soy buen partido para ti. Ni para otro Omega.

—¿Te gustan los Betas?

El español se carcajeó sin querer la cosa. Había sido simpático el comentario.

—No Lovino, me gustan los Omegas. Pero no es el punto. No te convengo como Alfa.

—¿Por qué?

—Lovino, de verdad prefiero no hablar del tema por ahora.

—Mira idiota, si me vas a rechazar al menos quiero saber el motivo para así no perder mi tiempo ni hacértelo perder a ti. ¿Captas?

Había sido un poco cruel.

Bastante para el gusto de Antonio. Lo miró severamente como nunca antes lo había hecho. Puso las dos manos en el volante y antes de que pasara otra cosa, soltó con cierto aire de resignación.

—Yo no te puedo dar bebés Lovino. Ese es el motivo.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Notas—** En mi defensa. La historia no iba a llegar a este punto tan rápido. Pero como tarde dos años lo decidí hacer. Fin. Muchos esperan a Gilbert y éste llegara en el siguiente capitulo para consentir a Feliciano. Me gustaría agregar algo más pero debo seguir escribiendo Sacro Culto. Así que Sin más.

Lamento todos los errores de dedo. No tengo beta para esto.

Gracias por leer~


End file.
